<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's always been you, it's always been us by Noctis_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677953">it's always been you, it's always been us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_13/pseuds/Noctis_13'>Noctis_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Re-do, but make it spicy. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Being Human (US/Canada)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aidan needs a hug, Being Human really resurrected itself into my brain, Gen, I just think Josh is neat, I've really begun to re-watch it again bcuz of college and quarantine ahahah, Josh needs a hug, M/M, Protective Aidan, Protective Josh, Time Travel Fix-It, We stan one wolf boi in this christan minecraft server, alternative universe, no beta we die like men, sally needs a hug, suprised no one has done one of these for this fandom before</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_13/pseuds/Noctis_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has regretted many things in his life.<br/> But; nothing could compare to this.  </p><p>(In which, one protective strong feral wolfy boi goes on a mission. Wooing a sad angsty vampire in the process).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Levison/Aidan Waite, Josh Levison/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Re-do, but make it spicy. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's always been you, it's always been us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own shit. I have sm stories to update and write but this wouldn't leave me tf alone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josh liked to think that everything turned out okay in the end. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But; he would be lying if he said he didn't miss it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette missed when it just the three of them living in a house together and pretending to be human. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Josh thought that having a life with Nora was what he wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He believed it for the first couple of years, finding solace in his kids and the time he spent with his wife. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet, everyday he could hear his inner wolf whimper and whine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It kept telling him that this was wrong. That Josh wasn't supposed to be here. These thoughts plagued him and kept him awake at night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only one who could understand even a modicum of his problems was the wolf. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the failed banishing spell and the time Josh was stuck in his wolf form, both of them had become close. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Closer than the doe-eyed male thought he'd ever be with the monster that ruined his life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He still has his moments of self-loathing, but Josh has slowly come to terms with exactly what he is. Being a werewolf may make him a monster, but at least with it he could protect what he holds dear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just wishes he could've accepted it sooner. If he did then maybe he could have helped Aidan and Sally with their own issues, instead of focusing on his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Staring at his bedroom walls while Nora snuggles into his chest, Josh's eyes glow gold. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>'I want to go back.' </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>His wolf wails in agreement.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tysm for reading/giving kudos/commenting! Ily all!! 🥺🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>